What Have You Done?
by numbah 1 HPFan
Summary: Snape has gone too far this time but tonight is the full moon. Sirius' betrayal, Keena's inaction, Remus' shock and Dumbledore's disappointment. Two-shot. Rated for suggestive moments. Read and Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

What Have You Done?

**I disclaim all that is recognized as JK Rowling's work (or anything else famous for that matter). I don't own it or profit from it (though I do rather enjoy writing the fanfics). **

**One-shot about the full moon where Sirius tells Snape what Remus is and where to find him during their 6****th**** year. It's told from the POV of one of my AU's main characters (who happens to be in the past from the Golden Trio's era so she knows the future of the Marauders). References are made to the main story, but I think you'll be able to keep up with this short bit quite easily. If not, well, I guess I'd read the main stories then (this is from the time period covered in between ****Blind Secrets**** and ****Making Promises****). Review and Enjoy!**

Remus gave a sigh. It was more of a groan really, but it had been very quiet. Remus, Lily and I were in the library, after all, and we were certain that Madame Pince would not be pleased with our current choice of subject matter. After a very long discussion, the three of us had decided that we needed to do as much research about the connections between life, death, souls and magic if we were ever going to find a way to reverse the effects of Avada Kedavra. As a result, much of our research had to do with dementors and inferi. I had found one book that contained the barest mention of horcruxes, but it had been in a footnote, but I hadn't thought it a good idea to enlighten the other two about what they were.

Our sixth year was well underway, or at least it felt like it. In truth, it was only the second week of November. But if we were ever going to get ourselves into the Department of Mysteries, let alone the Spell Inventions Division, we would need to be as devoted to our studies as we were to our research. Hence the long nights in the library and Remus' groan.

He groaned a second time, though this time it was louder. I frowned and looked up at him to see he had set his quill down so that he could rub his head in his hands. He was pale at the moment, with deep purple circles forming under his eyes.

_That's right, full moon's tonight! How could I have forgotten that…?_

"Remus, are you alright?" Lily whispered, having noticed the look on his face as I had, though she didn't know about his being a werewolf yet. Remus hadn't been comfortable telling her so close to her finding out about Harry being her son after his accidental arrival in the past, never mind that that had been nearly three months ago.

"'S just a headache," he mumbled without removing his head from his hands.

"Why don't you go see Pomfrey?" Lily suggested, sparing me a worried glance. "You really don't look well."

"We've got that test in Ancient Runes next week _and_ we just found this new lead."

"And you won't be successful in either if you aren't better," she replied with a shake of her head. "Tell him, Keena."

I looked up at Remus as he gave me an annoyed expression. "Sorry, Moony, but I think she's right. It's not as though this won't wait for us and besides I think we all deserve a break."

Lily snorted at that while Remus rolled his eyes before giving me a pointed look.

"Tell me the truth, Keena McIntosh," he said seriously. "Do you really think that or does Padfoot?"

I smirked at him. "If I happen to get some extra time with Sirius, who am I to complain?"

"I still don't understand how you can stand being around the four of them constantly," Lily muttered, shaking her head.

"You're one to talk," I replied defensively, though I think my smile ruined the effect. "Seeing as you've been dating my foster brother for…what is it now? Two and a half months?"

She turned just a shade shy of her radiant red hair, giving me a glare to match as from somewhere in the library Madame Pince shushed us.

"Not to mention," Remus added with a touch less sarcasm than he would have had he not been in pre-lunar pain. "That you spend nearly every day with not one, but two Marauders right at this very table."

"Yes, but you and Keena are so much more…" she paused for a moment, searching for the right word. "I suppose mature will have to do. Aside from that, when I'm with James, it's just me and him. Throw Sirius or Peter into the mix and he turns into this…this…"

"Arrogant bullying toe-rag?" Remus and I suggested at the same moment.

She blushed again. Madame Pince shushed again.

"I've said it that often, have I?"

"Oh, no," I answered waving my hand at her. "Only about as often as you yell at Orion and Nickie for snogging in the common room."

"Now, be fair Blacktip," Remus said importantly. "I've yelled at you and Padfoot just as often as well."

"But I notice you don't yell at her and Prongs, Moony. Is that favoritism?"

"James and I have never—!"

"SH!"

"No, that's Prongs paying me to not yell at him—"

"He _bribes_ you?"

"You _accept_ bribes?"

"—as well as for keeping an eye on his quote 'innocent baby sister', though that I try to avoid seeing as watching you and Padfoot is like watching a pair of my siblings a little bit."

Lily and I both winced.

"Thanks for that, Moony," I grumbled. "Wait till I tell Sirius."

"_What_ is all this _noise_?" the three of us jumped and turned to face Pince as she glared down her nose at us.

"Just a friendly discussion," I replied softly. "It got a tad heated."

"We're very sorry, Madame Pince," Lily whispered, quickly moving to shove her books into her bag as Remus and I did the same with our notes. "We'll leave straight away."

"Humph," she said before stalking away to find other loud students.

Later that evening, about a half hour from moonrise, Sirius and I were occupied at the top of our favorite tower. It over looked the forest and the lake and was at the top of one of Hogwarts' many secret passageways, making it a fairly unknown location. We had paused for a moment and were just looking out at the view before us when I remembered what Remus had said.

"Did you know that Prongs pays Moony to yell at us when we're in the common room?" I asked bluntly, though I doubted he'd care much.

"I'm not surprised by it," he laughed, kissing the top of my head. "It's a conspiracy, remember?"

I rolled my eyes. "You say that every time someone walks in on us or interrupts us, but how could that many people be in on it?"

He shrugged, gazing down at me with a half smirk.

"You can doubt it all you want, Keena, but how else d'you explain Wormtail choosing that exact closet to hide in? Or Moony remembering his Potions homework needed doing that one time we were in the dorm? Oh and what about that time Prongs came up with that prank the other night just when we were about to leave?"

"Prongs always comes up with pranks," I answered with a shrug. "Wormtail was being chased down by Slytherins so of course he picks the closet closest to the Potions room. And Moony…" I trailed off, not really having an excuse for Remus not having his homework done before he usually had it done. Not to mention he'd left the dorm without his notes or his Potion's book. "Alright, I'll give you that one, but not the other two."

He grinned at me in triumph. "So I can prank Moony back?"

I thought it over for a minute. "Give it another week or so, you know the wolf's sense of humor isn't as…forgiving."

He rolled his eyes at me. "Course I wouldn't prank Moony tonight, Keena, I do want to have fun."

Further conversation was irrelevant until quite suddenly we heard some snickering. We broke apart to see Snape, Malfoy and two or three other hulking Slytherins standing over us, wands out.

"Would you look at that, boys?" Malfoy drawled, turning to face his goons. "A prime example of a blood-traitor and his mudblood wench. Reckon we ought to show them why mixing blood isn't such a good idea?"

Snape sneered while the others laughed in agreement. Malfoy turned back to us to find himself face-to-face with Sirius' wand. Before he could react, Sirius fired off a disarmer. Malfoy's wand flew out of his hand and the pureblooded prat went flying backwards, crashing into the others, though Snape dodged out of the way as the rest of the Slytherin party went careening down the stairs.

Snape shot off a curse that slammed into the wall I had been leaning against moments before. He cursed and ducked as I aimed a stunner at him before he got off a shot that hit me in the ankle when it should have gotten me in the chest. I dropped my wand as I reached down to grasp my broken ankle. Sirius, distracted from my cry of pain, didn't see the disarmer Snape cast at him and before he knew what was happening, Snape's wand was at his throat and he was shoved up against the wall.

"What's got your knickers in a twist Snivelly?" Sirius growled, only succeeding in Snape digging the wand further into his throat. "Upset we stole the tower from you and your little boyfriends?"

"You are in no position to challenge me, Black," Snape hissed, kicking my wand two feet further than where I could reach it. "Finally, I have the proof that you are the weaker."

Sirius' eyes flashed with a dangerous anger as he glared at the scum in front of him.

"You think ambushing my girlfriend and I makes you stronger than us? You wouldn't know strength if it bit you in the arse. Hell, we've fought stronger fighters than you, you pathetic git," he stated proudly, but I could only stare at him in confusion and shock. Aside from the Death Eater recruiter we'd had to fight at Grimmauld Place to get Sirius free, the only strong fighter we'd gone against was Moony during violent full moons.

"Really? Why is it I don't believe you?" he said coldly.

"Sirius," I whispered, suddenly afraid of where he was taking this.

"You know the Whomping Willow, don't you? Why don't you take a branch—"

"Sirius, don't—"

"—and poke the knot at the hollowed out passage? Then we'll see whether or not you believe me."

Snape's glare slipped to curiosity for a split second. "What will I see?"

"Sirius!"

"I'll give you a hint, eh?"

"Sirius shut the hell—!"

"It'll only be there tonight," he finished and realization dawned on Snape's face.

He stood staring at Sirius a moment longer before pulling his wand back and taking a step away, though he still aimed at Sirius' head.

"Snape, no," I pleaded, my eyes wide. "Don't listen to him!"

"Go ahead, Snivelly," Sirius goaded. "Or are you afraid of things that go bump in the night?"

With a final glare, Snape turned and rushed down the stairs.

"NO!" I shouted after him, but he didn't return.

I scrambled forward to reach for my wand but Sirius beat me to it before he turned and lifted me up and supporting me. But I pulled back away from him, slapping him full force in the face and causing him to stagger backwards.

"What the bloody hell—?"

"YOU BLOODY FOOL!" I shouted, snatching my wand out of his hand and turning to limp towards the stairs.

"What? Keena, it's only Snape!" he shouted back, trying to help me again but I shrugged out from under his shoulder as I began my adrenaline rushed descent down the stairs.

"No, Sirius! It's not only Snape!" I replied, wincing in pain every time my ankle was forced to support the rest of my body. I maneuvered my way around the thankfully unconscious Slytherins on the landing between staircases.

"What are you talking about? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find James, damn it! I can't get to the bloody tunnel on this leg!" I shouted before pausing as I heard footsteps racing towards us.

James skidded into sight, the map clutched in one hand his wand in the other, Peter arriving just behind him.

"You were late," he panted. "Moonrise is in five minutes so we checked the map and—"

"There's no time for that!" I interrupted. "Go now! You have to stop him!"

My foster brother's eyes widened in confusion and panic. "Stop what?"

"Snape! Sirius told him about Moony!"

"WHAT?" James roared, his eyes smoldering as he looked from me to Sirius. "HOW COULD YOU DO—?"

"Never mind that now!" I cut him off a second time. "Go before it's too late!"

He needed no second prompting as he tore away from us, not even sparing Sirius a glance when he called after him. Peter stood in front of us, gaping at Sirius in total shock.

"Wormtail, go get Dumbledore," I commanded, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Tell him what's happening. I'm going to head to the Hospital Wing if he needs me."

He nodded and took off running himself, leaving me alone with Sirius.

"Let me help you," he muttered. "Please."

I determinedly looked away from him.

"C'mon Keena! It's only Snivvy! Don't tell me he doesn't deserve it after all the times he's hurt you!"

I wheeled around to face him, my glare harsh enough that he actually took a step back.

"Doesn't deserve what? To be murdered?"

"Murder? No! Scared out of his mind!" he sounded shocked that I'd even suggest it. "Why would he deserve murder?"

"I don't know, Sirius, but don't you know where Moony waits for us now? We've taught him how to get out of that tunnel when the tree's not moving! And even if Snape deserved a scare, does Moony deserve to be the one to do it?"

As I spoke, Sirius' face drained of all color as my words sunk in.

"Merlin I didn't think—"

"Obviously," I snarled. "Or you might have _thought_ about how Moony would feel if he did kill somebody, even if it was Snape."

"Oh Merlin, James won't be able to transform in front of him! If he's too late…if he's too late, Moony could get him too!"

My own face paled at that thought. What if I'd sent my brother to his death?

I turned away from Sirius and picked up my speed as I limped towards the Hospital Wing, praying to whatever higher power there was that James and Snape would both be there, unharmed, by the time I arrived.

Unfortunately, the only one in the Hospital Wing when we arrived there a few minutes later was Madame Pomfrey. She came out of her office at the sound of the door opening and looked between the two of us in slight confusion. I took a step forward and the confusion cleared off of her face as she strode into the wing and prepared my bed.

"Mr. Black help Ms. McIntosh over here," she commanded without turning.

Again, I shrugged away from Sirius' arm.

"I made it this far without your help, Sirius Black, I'll be damned if I can't make it to that bed on my own," I growled out, barely noticing Pomfrey stiffen at my tone. "Has Dumbledore been here yet?" I asked as she turned to face us, confusion on her face again.

"No, he has—"

"I am here now, Poppy."

I turned to see Dumbledore entering the wing. Peter scurried in behind him before he resumed staring at Sirius, though now he looked more angry than shocked. Dumbledore himself looked like he couldn't decide if he was more angry or disappointed as he looked at Sirius for a brief moment before he came forward and helped me the rest of the way to my bed.

"Is what Mr. Pettigrew told me true, Mr. Black? That you knowingly sent a fellow student to a werewolf's den?" his voice and face were both deceptively calm, but there was no everlasting twinkle in his eyes. Sirius hung his head in shame. "And you allowed him to do so, Ms. McIntosh?"

"Excuse me? I what?" I was shocked. "I tried to stop him!"

"Yet you failed."

"Sir, she did try—"

One look silenced Sirius.

"Mr. Pettigrew, I suggest you return to Gryffindor Tower. Mr. Black, Ms. McIntosh, you shall each remain here while I go and see about Mr. Potter and Mr. Snape. Have her ready to come to my office when I return, Poppy."

And he was gone.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?"

Pomfrey shot Sirius a look for language.

"Why was he mad at you?" he pressed on, ignoring the annoyed nurse.

"I honestly don't know," I answered, very uncomfortable with the entire situation. "But regardless, I hope he comes back with the other two before something happens."

Pomfrey clucked her tongue before one quick flick of her wrist left my ankle feeling good as new. She looked up at the two of us and shook her head.

"You know, I once told Mr. Lupin that he was lucky to have found such trustworthy friends. Apparently, I was mistaken," she paused, allowing us time for her statement to sink in. "You're all set to leave when the headmaster returns, Ms. McIntosh."

And with that, she returned to her office.

It wasn't long before Dumbledore returned with Snape and James, each glaring at the other and each with a few bruises on their faces. James' robes were torn, but nothing else seemed out of place.

Pomfrey came out of her office again in order to fuss over James as she made his reserved bed while Dumbledore held a quiet, but obviously serious conversation with Snape. When Dumbledore straightened up, Snape looked slightly frightened but otherwise alright and he even presented Sirius with a look of utter loathing before Dumbledore gestured for the two of us to follow him out of the wing.

The walk to his office was both too long and too short. It was too long because I still didn't really know why I was in trouble, but it was too short because I was sure I was about to be punished for something I hadn't really done. We entered the office where he gestured for us to sit down in front of his desk. Fawkes swooped over to me and sat on my leg and I automatically began to stroke his feathers.

"Mr. Snape has told me that you, Mr. Black, informed him that a werewolf is present in a secret passageway located beneath the Whomping Willow. He has also informed me that he knows the werewolf's identity by dint of Mr. Lupin's ill demeanor every month combined with the fact that it was Mr. Potter who was forced to rescue him. Regardless, Mr. Snape now has seen where Mr. Lupin transforms every month. What's more, he's seen Mr. Lupin in his transformed state."

Sirius didn't look up as Dumbledore spoke, the shame of his actions rolling off of his body in waves. But Dumbledore wasn't done.

"Your actions tonight, Mr. Black, nearly cost not one, but two students' lives. Had Mr. Lupin attacked Mr. Snape he would have killed him. Do you know the penalty for a werewolf that kills another wizard?"

Sirius raised his eyes only to flinch under the headmaster's stare. He shook his head.

"A dementor's kiss. No trial. No exceptions. And it would also bar any other werewolves from ever attending Hogwarts again, even if they were a student already when bitten. You should consider yourself extremely lucky that Mr. Potter intervened, else you can rest assured that you would be heading for Azkaban for life had any of this near tragedy occurred."

Sirius gulped and looked away from the headmaster again, unable to meet him in the eye.

"And you, Ms. McIntosh," he said, turning to face me, eyes narrowed in anger and disappointment again. "Your inactions are twice as bad as Mr. Black's actions. They speak volumes about your character."

I inhaled sharply at his accusation and before I knew what I was doing, I found myself standing in front of the headmaster. Fawkes gave an annoyed squawk, but perched himself on my shoulder instead.

"It was inaction, was it, when I told James to stop Snape and Peter to come and get you? It was inaction when I screamed at the fool beside me for what he did? It was inaction when I tried to get him to shut up before he got the words out of his mouth at the top of that tower?"

"No," he replied coldly. "It was inaction when you failed to inform me about this catastrophe before it happened."

"You know I can't tell you about the future, sir. I only stop deaths and none were to occur tonight. I made that arrangement with you, sir, seven years ago. Or I will make it in fourteen years depending on which viewpoint you'd like."

He regarded me for a moment in cool consideration.

"Mr. Black, you are to serve one month's worth of detentions and are hereby disallowed from playing Quidditch for the Gryffindor team. You may try out again after the holidays pending your behavior until that time. Ms. McIntosh, you shall serve two month's worth of detentions and I will be writing to your foster mother."

I paled at the threat. "Please sir, Mrs. Potter has enough to worry about without hearing about this. Don't punish her for something you think I should have done. She's still grieving for da—for Mr. Potter."

He gazed at me for a moment before nodding his head. "Very well, but the detentions remain. Any detentions that the two of you receive while under this punishment shall be added and completed after this initial set is over. I expect the both of you to apologize to Mr. Snape and Mr. Lupin before this week is out."

He dismissed us not long after that and I found myself wishing I had better defended my case. Sirius, for his part, didn't say a word the entire way back to the common room. That suited me just fine; I was furious with him.

The next morning I got up early enough to avoid the other girls' questions and headed for the Hospital Wing where I knew Remus would be by now, meaning James and Peter were likely to be there as well.

I entered the wing quietly to see James and Peter conversing softly next to Remus' bed where he currently lay asleep. From the doors, I could see a few new scratches on his bare arms and there seemed to be a large bump just above one of his eyes. I sighed unhappily; he hadn't self-mutilated ever since we had begun joining him for full moons just over a year ago.

I reached James and Peter and they stopped their conversation so that they could each give me a searching look.

"How is he?" I whispered, fiddling with my hands.

"Pomfrey said he's worse for wear at the moment," James answered quietly. "She thinks it's likely to do with the wolf having actually seen two humans and being unable to get to them. And apparently the first thing he asked her when she went to get him this morning was whether or not he'd done something terrible last night."

I took a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

"So he knows something went wrong then."

James nodded, frowning.

"What happened at the top of that tower? What was Sirius thinking?"

"Snape and a few others walked in on us, fishing for a fight. It boiled down to Snape having the upper hand and he was gloating over it and…well, you know Sirius. He didn't like Snape calling him weak. I tried to get him to stop but…" I trailed off, shrugging and shaking my head.

"Why didn't you cast a silencer at him?" Peter asked curiously. "We just did those last week as a nonverbal."

"Didn't have my wand and unless I have the ability to do wandless magic all of a sudden, there was nothing I could do other than what I did," I sighed. "And it wasn't enough."

Remus gave a groan just then and we all grew silent as we waited for him to wake up. His blue eyes opened slowly and it was a few moments before he focused on who was around his bed. He looked over the three of us a few times before sitting up suddenly, his breathing accelerated with wide eyes.

"Where's Sirius?" he sounded close to panic as he looked wildly from me to James to Peter. His eyes found the screens that were drawn around where Snape was still presumably sleeping and his heart rate seemed to climb that much faster.

James and I exchanged looks, which only seemed to serve to make Remus even more nervous but it was Peter who ended up answering him.

"He's back in the dorm."

Remus let out a relieved sigh and leaned back before the tone of Peter's voice caught up with him. He looked up at us in confusion, frowning.

"What's wrong? What happened last night?" he asked, glancing down at his arms before looking back at us. "All I can remember is…anger and disappointment."

I glanced at James before turning to face Remus. "There was a fight last night between Sirius and Snape. It happened about five or ten minutes before moonrise."

"That's not so bad, though, I mean, it isn't as though it was in his control," Remus answered, clearly editing what he was saying as he glanced back towards Pomfrey's office and lowered his voice.

"I don't think you understand, Remus," James replied softly, his hazel eyes flickering towards me for a moment.

"What's to understand?" Remus said slowly, noticing how James didn't call him 'Moony' as he usually did.

James glanced at me again, looking to see if I would be the one to tell Remus that our rival now knew his most devastating secret. I could only bite my lip and look away from my brother. How could I tell Remus news like this when I should have been able to prevent the situation from arising?

"Remus, mate, someone…someone's found out."

Total silence.

Remus was gaping open-mouthed at James. Shock was slowly giving way to betrayal and he closed his mouth after several moments as he digested the information. Finally, after what felt like an hour of silence, he spoke, one hollow question.

"Who?"

The one word was so loaded. It held all of his hurt, anger, broken trust. His terror and disappointment. But it wasn't a question about who now knew, because that answer could only be bad. By the expressions on the other two's faces, I knew that we all could tell that Remus was asking which of the four of us had let him down so severely. We could also tell that he already knew.

From the look on his face, I knew James would be physically unable to speak the name of his best friend as the traitor.

Just then the doors to the wing opened. It wasn't a loud entrance, as though the one coming in didn't want to be noticed. But it didn't work; the silence was too loud. We all looked up at him, staring as he looked at the ground in shame.

"Sirius," I whispered, looking away from them all with no desire to see what emotion was prominent on Remus' face or if my boyfriend looked up at the sound of his name.

But I did hear Remus' strangled gasp and I squeezed my eyes shut as he addressed the betrayer with the question Sirius had no doubt been asking himself for the past twelve hours at least.

"What have you _done_?"

**That's that for this! If you liked it or would like to see what happened next (possibly from a different POV?) leave me a review and I'll add a chapter 2 to this bad boy. Meanwhile, look for an update in the main story! It's coming as soon! Happy summer!**

**:-D **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**I still don't own it. **

**So here is chapter two as requested! I think there may have been some confusion about Keena and what she could have done. Since she's from the future, she knew that Sirius would convince Snape to try and see Remus in werewolf form. Dumbledore was mad that she didn't stop it from happening, that's all. **

Sirius didn't reply and when I finally got the nerve to look up, it was not his face that I searched. It wasn't even Remus who I looked for.

I looked up at James.

Apparently I wasn't the only one unable to face either of the other two at the moment, since I found myself looking into his hazel eyes. I could see all of the pity and anger, hurt and confusion in his face.

"Remus," Sirius started, sounding like he was choking. "I—"

"Get out."

I closed my eyes again, ducking my head. I couldn't watch this.

"I'm so sorry, I never meant—"

"Get out!" he shouted and I could feel and hear his movement on the bed as he sat up in pure rage.

I listened as Sirius' footsteps retreated from the Hospital Wing, leaving the four of us alone once more. As soon as the door shut, I heard Remus lie back down on his bed, breathing heavily.

"Who knows?" he asked, fear dripping in his voice, sounding incredibly small.

"Snape," James replied quietly, though I barely heard him over Remus' ragged breathing.

"And I didn't—?"

"No," James said vehemently. "Remus, you didn't do anything; Keena got to me not long after Snape found out."

His sigh of relief was shaky at best.

"How could he _do_ this to me?" he whispered.

"He wasn't thinking clearly," I murmured automatically, eyes still shut tight.

"You can't possibly defend him."

"I'm not," I snapped, looking up to glare at Peter.

He gulped and looked to James for support. My foster brother didn't seem to notice as he watched me warily.

I sighed quietly before consciously taking the glare off of my face to look at Remus. He was looking at me in confusion, with a slight frown in place. He licked his chapped lips before opening his mouth.

"You were…you were with him, then?"

"I'm sorry, Remus," I answered sadly, looking away from him as his face fell. "This is all my fault," I whispered.

"You can't've—"

"You don't know that," I cut James off loudly, giving him a glare, which he returned with interest. I looked away from him and met eyes with Remus again. "I'm sorry," I repeated, standing up slowly.

He watched me in confusion for a moment longer before trading a look with James. Hazel eyes looked away in annoyance while blue ones met my gaze again. He sighed softly.

"Apology accepted," he rasped out.

I nodded, walking towards the doors. I paused when, with my hand on the handle, I heard Remus continue.

"Though I don't understand how it's your fault."

I tensed for a moment, considering turning around. But Peter was in there, and Snape still was as well, and neither one knew about my secret. I shoved the door open and let it swing shut behind me.

I wasn't concentrating as I walked away from the Hospital Wing. I was partway down one of the secret passageways that led to the Gryffindor common room when I spotted Sirius. He was wedged between a suit of armor and a tapestry, his shoulders heaving and his hands clenched around fistfuls of hair. I paused, unsure of what to do. It was unlikely that he had heard me coming and I probably could've gotten away if I hadn't gasped at the sight of him. But I did gasp.

He lifted his head from his hands, hastily wiping at his face and jumping to his feet when he realized that I was there. We stared at one another for a long while. I was beginning to wonder if I would ever be able to move from my place when he took a hesitant step towards me. When I didn't back away or give any indication that I was going to reject him, he took another. It wasn't very long before he was standing in front of me.

I looked up at him, my face blank. I didn't know how to react. Should I be just as furious with him as I was last night? Or should I give him pity, knowing that Remus wasn't going to be forgiving him any time soon (and rightly so)?

His gray eyes were swimming with regret as he waited for me to be the first one to speak.

"I don't know what to say to you right now," I admitted, my voice wavering slightly. "I don't know if I should be angry about what you did or sorry that I didn't stop you in time."

"You tried to stop me," he replied after a moment, clearly not trusting his voice as he didn't speak above a whisper. "And I did hear you if that makes your emotions any easier to sort out."

"If you heard me then why didn't you stop?" I asked, my voice going up a pitch. "Did you really not think about what you were doing? Was it really that easy to forget?"

He didn't reply, running a hand through his hair and exhaling noisily.

"Is he—I mean, could you…" he paused, searching for the right thing to say. "Will they forgive me?"

I stayed silent. Knowing what I did about what the future had in store for him, how could I let Sirius suffer a moment more? I looked away from him as his eyes continued to try and read mine. But would their forgiveness mean less to him if I told him the truth?

"I don't know about the others, I only know about myself."

"And what is it you know about yourself?" he replied slowly, as if fearing to hear the reply.

I clenched my eyes shut and bit my lip.

"If you can throw away a secret like that so easily, how do I know I can trust you with…anything?"

I looked up at him and nearly had to look away again. His expression of fear and disappointment was almost too much for me to handle.

"Are you—" he cut himself off, swallowing nervously. "You're not going to…leave me, are you? Because, Keena, I know what I did wasn't smart but I swear to you, it wasn't…it wasn't malicious. I mean, I didn't mean to do that, you know I wouldn't I—"

"That's exactly my point, Sirius," I interjected. "You didn't mean to. You let Snape of all people push your buttons to the point that—"

"'Push my buttons'? What the hell, Keena? He _hurt_ you!"

"It was just a broken ankle! The point is that you broke under pressure, Sirius, you couldn't keep his secret or your promise," I sighed, shaking my head slowly.

"He was threatening you. What was I supposed to do?"

"Certainly not what you did!"

"Bloody hell, Keena, I've told you I didn't mean to let it slip out!"

"And the next time you don't mean to let something slip out? Sirius, Snape's as good as got the dark mark already. What do you think will happen if you get angry and let slip _my_ secret?" I paused angrily, watching Sirius' expression shift into something between fear and anger. "It would mark an X on my back. Merlin and the Founders wouldn't be able to do anything against that bastard with the hyphenated name!"

The fear dispersed, leaving only anger.

"I would _never_ let anyone lay a wand on you," he hissed, stepping closer and gripping both of my shoulders. "_Never_."

"Just like you promised Remus to never give his most guarded secret away," I pointed out firmly. "And I know it's different, kind of, but…I think…" I paused to clear my throat as I shrugged from out of his grip. "I think I need some…some time."

His frown deepened and I had to look away from him again as he digested what I had said. A tear slipped through before I felt his hand cupping the side of my face, forcing me to look up at him.

"Sorry won't be enough for this, will it?" he asked quietly, searching my eyes.

* * *

><p>My spare time was severely dented thanks to my detentions with Dumbledore. One afternoon, that I had been allowed to use as library time, I found myself sitting with my nose in a book at a table with Lily and Remus. The other two were finished with their homework and looking up theory on magical impacts on souls while I was stuck catching up on my Charms homework.<p>

"Keena, can I ask you something?" Lily said quietly after a few minutes of glancing up at me before looking quickly away as if I wouldn't notice.

"Sure," I answered, not looking up from my book.

"What did you and Sirius _do_?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Remus tense very slightly before he relaxed himself.

"What are you talking about?" I replied softly, still not looking up.

"Don't play stupid, Keena," she said and I looked up in time to see her rolling her green eyes. "You and Sirius have had detention for two solid weeks in a row now. Usually a prank would include James as well and you rarely get caught for those at all anymore anyway."

"Oh, that," I said slowly, deliberately looking back at my book for a moment. "Dumbledore caught us doing something…up in the Western Tower? He gave me more detention because I had just knocked down some Slytherins," I added, figuring I'd better come up with something for the extra month now rather than later.

But she frowned at me, pushing a stray strand of her red hair behind her ear before cocking her head to the side.

"Okay, but why haven't you and Sirius been talking? Actually, Sirius hasn't been hanging around with the rest of you at all lately, has he?" she continued, now looking up at Remus in curiosity.

"Keena is like my sister," he stated quietly. "How kindly would you take to someone who did…something with your sister?"

"Well, yes, but Remus, they are together after all," she paused as she noticed how I grimaced. "Aren't you?"

I looked at her for a moment before returning to my book without giving her a verbal reply.

None of the other girls in my dorm asked me about my relationship status and I figured that was probably due to Lily warning them. On the one hand I was grateful for it. On the other hand, I was annoyed that I had had to imply misdeeds with my boyfriend in order to get a believable story. The rumor was that Snape had walked in on us and I had cursed him on the spot. But then if that's what it took to keep Remus' secret from getting out I would gladly act the part.

The four of us all had our individual reactions whenever we were confronted with situations that forced us to interact with Sirius. Peter would glance to make certain one of us (I think he preferred when it was James) was looking before glaring openly at him. James, however, did his best not to even look at Sirius. The death of his father was still heavy on his mind and I knew that this betrayal was even worse to him because of that; the two were brothers in all but blood. Remus would tense up whenever Sirius was near, like he was half-expecting Sirius to jump up and tell the world what he was. I, like James, did my best not to look at Sirius. I didn't think I'd be able to handle it, but not just because of the betrayal. I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to handle seeing Sirius' looks of disappointment.

Sirius, however, avoided the rest of us whenever possible over the course of the next month. He had even taken to sleeping down in the common room to avoid the other three boys of our group. Hardly a class or meal went by, however, when I didn't catch him staring at the rest of us. I was beginning to wonder what it would take for the other three to forgive him. Personally, I was waiting for Remus or James to give the okay before doing anything myself. As far as I was concerned, this whole mess was partly my fault.

It was December now and the four of us were in the common room doing last minute essays in everyone's case except for Remus, who was reading a book. We would be heading back home for the holidays in just three more days and I was nervous about facing Mrs. Potter. I still hadn't told my foster mother about the detentions and I was worried that she would be disappointed in me.

Suddenly, Remus closed his book with a snap, causing the rest of us to look up at him in confusion.

"Something wrong, Moony?" James asked, one eyebrow raised as he turned back to fix the squiggle that now marred his essay.

"I was just thinking about the other night. It wasn't…normal."

The full moon had been a week ago and only James and Peter had been able to go since I was now in the second month of my detention. Sirius had not bothered trying to show up.

"Well, you didn't seem all too pleased that half the pack was missing," James admitted quietly. "But Blacktip'll be back for the next one."

Remus nodded, though he was still frowning.

"You don't think…I mean, I know he's said he's sorry and everything," he paused, reaching a hand up to rub the back of his neck. "But you don't think we've been too harsh…have we?"

"Remus, he sold you out to Snape of all people," Peter grumbled in a whisper, glancing around to see no one else had heard him.

"I'm well aware, Peter," Remus replied dryly. "I'm just wondering. I mean, did you see he's signed himself up to stay at the castle for Christmas? Won't your mum get suspicious if her second son doesn't show up?" he directed at James, who stiffened.

He put his quill down slowly and leaned back, removing his glasses so that he could rub his eyes with the palm of his hand.

"I don't reckon she'll notice much. This is our first Christmas without…"

He didn't seem able to finish and I had to look away as I remembered the late Mr. Potter's gentle smile and warm embrace.

"All the more reason to let him come, though, isn't it?" James continued before sighing heavily. "But only if you're ready to forgive him, Remus."

Remus nodded, glancing down at his book.

"Shall we go and get the mutt out of the dog house then?" he asked when he looked up, a half grin playing at his face.

The three of us nodded, rolling up our mostly done essays before going off to find Sirius.

We ended up finding him in the library of all places, his face stuck to a book that he was snoring into with one hand smudged in the ink from an essay he'd been writing. I opted to stand behind the other three, still not knowing what I was going to do as far as our relationship went. The possibility still stood of him revealing the fact that I was from the future and I was nervous that he would do so if someone he cared for was threatened. But at the same time I was unwilling to let it all be over.

"Padfoot," James called out, shaking Sirius' arm with a tad more force than necessary.

Sirius came awake with a start, ripping his face off of the page that it had been stuck to.

"Is this what you call essay writing?" Remus asked with a slight smirk. But under his joking tone, one could detect a hint of nerves.

"No, this is what I call not sleeping properly on those bloody couches," he replied, rolling his neck.

"No one made you sleep on the couch," James reminded him.

Sirius just shrugged the reminder away, glancing beyond him at me before his eyes moved swiftly back to Remus, who shuffled his feet slightly before he sat down at the table.

"Look, Padfoot, I don't really know if I've been fair to you. I know that you're sorry and that it wasn't a personal attack on me or anything. But that didn't stop me from being angry with you. I…I trust you, Padfoot. Honestly, I do, but you took advantage of that and I needed time to…to, well, heal from it. And even though I'm not ever going to forget about this, I am willing to forgive you for it. It's always been hard for me to trust people but now with this war and everything…I'm not willing to lose you as my brother for a poorly kept secret," he finished, raising his blue eyes to meet with Sirius' gray.

They stared at one another for another moment before Sirius looked up at the rest of us.

"You know you're my best mate," James stated dutifully. "So don't think you can skip out on Christmas. Mum...well, she's going to need all of her kids this year."

Sirius swallowed and nodded and James ducked his head, trying to hide his emotions apparently.

"Once a Marauder, always a Marauder," Peter shrugged.

Sirius snorted, a smile growing on his face before it disappeared as he looked up at me.

"Like Remus said, I won't forget this," I warned him and he nodded solemnly. "But I will forgive it," I finished quietly.

I wasn't surprised that it took a little while for things to get back to normal. The boys were being…_polite_. Things they would normally joke with or use to tease one another were simply ignored altogether. We garnered quite a few stares of confusion from other students at meals, especially when James and Sirius would wait to swallow their food before speaking. When asked, they attributed it to 'growing up' which resulted in the rolling of many pairs of eyes more than half of the time.

Out of the five of us, I think Remus handled the transition with the least amount of attention. That, of course, was due to practice. He had to act as though nothing out of the ordinary happened once a month anyway.

On the train ride home we managed to get our favorite compartment to ourselves. I settled myself in my customary seat between Sirius and one of the windows, sighing in relief. Due to my 'good behavior' Dumbledore decided that my two months were served and I was relieved. It had been hard keeping up with everything at once; even though half of the detentions involved at least an hour of time for homework it hadn't been long enough.

About half an hour into the ride, Sirius placed a hesitant arm around my shoulders. None of the others commented on it the way they all had the first time he had done so nearly two years ago when we had first started dating. I had to fight to keep another sigh of content quiet as I leaned into him. Our relationship wasn't back to normal yet either.

The train pulled into the station and we managed to get everyone's luggage out before the corridor became too crowded. On the platform we found Mrs. Potter standing beside Remus' parents, all three in deep discussion over something.

My foster mother had her long, chestnut brown hair pulled back, something she had been doing more and more frequently since my foster father's death. I sighed to myself as we made our way towards them.

"Hey, mum," James said, releasing the cart that held his belongings in order to give her a two-armed hug.

"Hello, James," she smiled widely as she gazed up at her son, releasing him after a moment. "And Keena, dear," she said, moving forward to embrace me.

"Hi, Mrs. Potter," I answered quietly, feeling some of the stress from the past few months ebb away as I relaxed in her arms.

We parted and she moved on to greet Sirius. The look on his face suggested he'd missed her mothering almost as much as he had missed our friendship. I noticed that James had looked away.

The house-elves greeted us as enthusiastically as they did every year when we came home for the holidays. They bombarded us with treats and compliments. At one point James managed to get the head elf to go with him up to his room alone. Sirius and I exchanged confused expressions but let it be. I figured he was asking about how his mother was doing without his father around.

Remus and his mother came over the next day to visit. The four of us stayed on the opposite side of the living room of the two women the entire time, the boys playing exploding snap while I observed from a careful distance. When it came time to say goodbye, there was a slight tension in the room that didn't seem to fit in with the way the afternoon had carried on. It was mostly in Remus' face when his mother, as usual, hugged Sirius goodbye. I bit my lip when I caught Mrs. Potter narrowing her eyes, though she said nothing until the four of us sat together in the kitchen that night at dinner.

"Is everything alright between your five?" she asked point blank, giving each of us a stern look. "You didn't seem at all natural with Remus today, especially you, Sirius, dear."

None of us spoke, and I became fascinated with the pumpkin juice in my glass as I avoided looking at any of the others.

"What happened?" she demanded, her normally soft and serene voice taking a turn for anger and a bit of fear.

"I…" James started and I looked up at him when he paused. His expression was considering as he gazed at his mother. "I don't know…I don't know if we can say."

She narrowed her hazel eyes at her son.

"James Na…" she paused over her late husband's name, swallowing as James winced. "James Potter, Sirius Black and Keena McIntosh, don't you dare try and keep secrets from me."

I took a deep breath.

"It's not our secret," I whispered, looking away from her when she turned her gaze to me.

"Does this have to do with Remus and his…his special problem?" she asked, though her tone didn't soften.

No one answered her and she sighed.

"Honestly, I thought you were better friends than all of that," she said in heavy disappointment. "James, you especially; didn't your fath…father and I teach you better than to be prejudiced?"

"Who's prejudiced?" James demanded quickly, his head snapping up so that he could meet his mother in the eyes.

She frowned, glancing at Sirius and me for a moment to see that we were also confused by her assumption.

"Then why were you all so tense today?"

I looked away from her again, twirling my fork around in my food this time, waiting for one of the other two to breach the subject.

"Because of me," Sirius whispered and I placed my fork down and put my hands in my lap. "And what I did."

"Oh, Sirius, dear, what happened?"

I listened as Mrs. Potter pushed her chair back, her footsteps treading softly on the tile floor. But then I heard Sirius push his own chair back and I imagined he was backing away from her.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. P, but I—" he stopped, and I just knew he was shaking his head, not knowing how to continue. "I think I should tell you what I did before…before you decide you still want me here."

There was silence in the kitchen for a moment and I closed my eyes, ignoring it when James moved his chair closer to mine and placed a hand on top of mine.

"I…I er," he cleared his throat and James squeezed my hand. "K-Keena tried to stop me but I…I told Sni—Snape how to find…him. On that night in November…"

He trailed off into silence and it rang in my ears, but I had no desire to open my eyes and observe the reactions around me. James' grip on my hand was telling me enough; Mrs. Potter was shocked, disappointed. I found myself holding my breath.

"I knew he was going to do it," I whispered, not moving. "I just didn't know which night or why. I'm as much to blame as he is, maybe more. Whichever it is, Dumbledore gave us both a number of detentions. Snape probably won't forgive it but Remus…he's trying to. Very much."

James gave my hand one last reassuring squeeze and I opened my eyes to look up at my foster mother. Disappointment was there, yes, as was the shock that I had expected. But there was also love in her face.

"And you were both worried that I'd not want you home because of this?" she asked, somewhere between amusement and annoyance. "Keena, you're my only baby girl, even if I didn't get to raise you since birth, I think the past six years count. Nothing you could do could ever make me stop loving you like my own. The same for you, Sirius; you will always have a place here. No matter what you have done."

**I think that wraps it up pretty well. I hope you enjoyed it and will stick around to find out what happens next in the main story! :-D **


End file.
